Crystal (Pokeball)
C R Y S T A L character and code belong to pokeball for the song contest, based off Never Back Down 'A P P E A R A N C E' Crystal seems like an average normal IceWing. She is mostly white and light gray, but then, there gets something wrong with her. Her colors. Some underestimate her. She has shaded spots of many different colors. Her underbelly is purples, her wings are pinks, and her feet and talons are blues. Some people make fun of her, but yet she never cared when she was an adult. She remains a normal posture and whenever she, the most powerful IceWing commander, is in the room, allies feel safe. Enemies feel fear. Not just because of her looks, but yet how powerful she actually is. 'P E R S O N A L I T Y' Crystal can be a bit shy, but courageous when it comes to fighting. Ever since she was young, she always wanted to serve the IceWings. When Crystal was a dragonet, she used to be shy due to all the hate she got from her colors, but now she is braver and is not afraid anymore and is willing to help out the IceWings in any battle. All of her courage in commanding armies makes the IceWings stronger and raises their morale. When things don't go her way in a tough situation, she is often noted to be extremely angry. Fear. That's what enemies feel. Safe. That's what allies feel. Crystal's presence shocks everyone. From her braveness to her fierce angriness. 'H I S T O R Y' Death and mild gore ahead, read at your own risk. Year 5151... "Run," a mysterious voice called. "You'll just be caught anyway." Snowstorm couldn't tell where it came from as she was trying to escape the SkyWings' prison. Her heart pounded as she tried to find a safe place to hide with her husband, blood covered everywhere on their bodies from fighting their way out. They were far away from home. The egg was going to hatch soon, and there was no place they could go. They left the egg back at their cave back in the Ice Kingdom shortly before the SkyWings attacked a few days ago and kidnapped commoners and nobles. They were escaping now. The SkyWings had a secret animus NightWing that they allied with that could communicate with minds and corrupt with his voice. Snowstorm knew it. She and Fang had to be home immediately. She couldn't carry on in such heat. They already got past the Sky Kingdom and King Surtr's Palace, or called by the IceWings, the Palace of the Violent Flame. They were above water. They could see the Ice Kingdom a few miles ahead. Snowstorm was too tired, but she had to keep on going. A few miles later they finally arrived back at the Ice Kingdom. They saw nothing but a small dragonet wandering around with footprints. Whose dragonet is that? Fang thought. Snowstorm thought the same thing. "That dragonet might be ours, let's take a look." Snowstorm went back into their cave. Egg hatched. Footprints leading to the dragonet they saw. The dragonet looked confused. "That's ours," Fang said, noticing the spots on her. "Weird patterns, not sure how it got there." He was right. Nobody knew how she got that. "It's a female anyway," Snowstorm replied. "Let's call it Crystal. Sounds interesting." Four years later... Crystal, the Colors in the Snow. That was Crystal's nickname from her random colors lashing out of her being completely white. Nobody liked it. They all had normal IceWing patterns and colors. Crystal didn't. She didn't have distant genes. She just... had... colors. No corruptions or anything, it just.. happened. Or at least that's all the IceWings know. No courage. No bravery. Alone. That was her entire life. She always sat out of the activities and games. It was like that all her life. But there was one dragonet that changed her. A SkyWing. "My name's Inferno," he said ."Don't worry." He saw Crystal terrified. "I will protect you. My parents are the only SkyWings that the IceWings are allied with. Please, don't worry. Stay with me, maybe we can have a happy life together in the future." Four years later... "I passed training and have been hired to be a commander in the IceWing army, and now's the time." Crystal put on her fighting armor and gear. She was an adult now. An adult commander. "Are you sure about this? Snowstorm thought as memories flashed back. "I don't want to lose you, Crystal." "I'll be fine," Crystal replied. Crystal wasn't the shy dragonet she was anymore. She was a fierce fighter, full of courage, and ready to raise the morale for the SkyWings. "I'll miss you if you die, of course, but never hang out with that SkyWing, Inferno, wasn't it?" Fang said. Fang always despised Inferno, but Crystal despised him. "He could be plotting to kill you somehow. Careful. I'm not sure if the IceWings should be allied with him and his family anyway." "Father, please, I've known him for four years, I'll be fine," Crystal said with a serious tone as she flew out, ready to start commanding the IceWing army. Snowstorm cried seeing her go, though. She commanded her first army after the SkyWings attacked randomly out of nowhere when defending the Ice Palace. Perfect outcome. The SkyWing soldiers were defeated. ----------------------------- Sometime later, after Princess Fjorm before the events of Prophecy of the Future, The Black Silk, and The Princess of Ice defeated and killed King Surtr and Laevatein took her place as queen, she congratulated her on her victory and continued to serve the army. It wasn't afterwards that she and Inferno decided to get married. The two are thinking about having a dragonet soon. In the future, Inferno and Crystal have two male dragonets: Altitude and Frostfire. -------------------------------------- A Funeral Of Flowers The ground quaked. Fire melted the ice. What was going on? She didn't know. Soon approached a SkyWing with stranger colors. Her horns were white, but she wasn't an albino as she had more colors to her. "You must be Crystal, I assume?" the SkyWing asked. "My name is Princess Edelgard. Just came to give a friendly hello." She breathed fire against Crystal as Crystal slapped her against ice. Good thing Edelgard had no firescales, but she injured herself. She then retreated. She didn't know why, but despite her colors, she could be plotting something wicked. Crimson. Dark reds. A wicked SkyWing. ----------------------------------------- Three Houses spoilers ahead from here, including some parts not yet written. Read at your own risk. Five years later... Crystal still served in the army. Edelgard then took her position as queen. The two had short battles with Crystal's sons and husband cheering for her for sparring, and later battles for glory. After Edelgard made the SkyWings live in peace instead of being enemies with the IceWings, Crystal calmed down and became allies with Edelgard and the SkyWing royal army. Turns out that Edelgard wasn't as wicked as she thought she was when things went her own way. Together the SkyWings and IceWings then lived in peace. Fin. 'R E L A T I O N S H I P S' Snowstorm: "Can you just please calm down and try not to not let me go?" She is annoyed of all the times her mother did not allow her to go out into battle to help the IceWings command battles. She does know that Snowstorm understands her job, but thinks she can get a bit annoying sometimes, even if she is her own mother. Fang: "Don't. I want to be with Inferno. Remember we're allied with him?" She kind of despises Fang for his personality. Fang never allowed her to hang out with Inferno, even if the IceWings were allied with his family of SkyWings. Inferno: "Don't leave me. Don't head over with the SkyWings and fight alongside them. We can stay together until the end and fight battles together, maybe with a hybrid dragonet." Crystal loves him and doesn't want to leave him. If he had to leave to go to another side, she would then be terrified of him, but she knows he would never do that, but if he would, of course she would have those feelings. Overall, she adores him and wants to stay with him. Edelgard: ''"Enemies. Allies. Are we the same thing? Different? I think different."'' At first, Crystal thought Edelgard was too arrogant at first despite her being a princess, and she was. The five years later, though, she actually showed more sympathy after fighting for fun and glory. Mixed at first, but now they're allies. 'T R I V I A' * i'm REALLY sure you know the etymology of crystal 'G A L L E R Y' Crystal aesthetic.png|mkdragonet Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Work In Progress